Valentine On Board
by jendaiyu
Summary: Kegiatan X-LAWS selama Valentine? Implied RenJeanne


Shaman King series written and illustrated by Hiroyuki Takei, I don't own anything.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Valentine On Board**

.

.

.

.

Selain Natal, perayaan Valentine juga merupakan hari penting bagi X-LAWS. Dalam perayaan hari kasih sayang tersebut, X-LAWS tidak berkegiatan di luar. Mereka mendekor kapal kargo besar mereka dengan ornamen-ornamen Valentine yang serba merah muda, menyiapkan hidangan lezat untuk makan malam bersama dan masing-masing anggota menyiapkan hadiah untuk acara tukar kado.

Meskipun mereka sedang berada di tengah Shaman Fight, hari raya tetap menjadi hari penting yang tak boleh terlewat. Marco terlalu keras kepala untuk menanggalkan tradisi tahunan X-LAWS.

Lyserg baru datang dari supermarket terdekat, membawa sekantong coklat Belgia favorit Marco.

"Terima kasih sudah membelikannya Lyserg, tolong tata coklat itu di meja makan." kata Marco sembari menulis sesuatu di buku agendanya.

"M-marco, apa kita pantas merayakan Valentine di tengah ketegangan turnamen? Aku tidak yakin..." protes Lyserg ragu-ragu, dahinya sedikit berkerut.

Marco membetulkan kacamatanya dan tersenyum mencurigakan, "justru karena itu kita perlu merayakannya Lyserg Diethel, seperti yang sudah kukatakan, orang harus tetap melestarikan tradisi apabila ingin mencapai sesuatu... Terutama jika menyangkut soal cinta... Singkat katanya, menjalankan tradisi adalah do—"

"X!" Marco tiba-tiba berdiri, dan membentuk huruf 'X' dengan tubuhnya. Lyserg terkesiap, menjatuhkan coklat di tangannya.

Porf, Larch dan Denbat juga tiba-tiba menghambur masuk ke ruang kerja Marco, dan membentuk tubuh mereka seperti hati.

"X-LOVE!" teriakan keras mereka memenuhi seisi ruangan. Sebutir keringat mengalir di pelipis Lyserg yang malang.

Kemudian mereka mengulangi pose itu lagi "X-LOVE!"

Marco menatap tajam Lyserg, "apa sudah jelas, Lyserg Diethel?"

Lyserg mengangguk terpaksa, kemudian mulai kembali bekerja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Maiden-sama?" tanya Lyserg pada Marco ketika tidak mendapati keberadaan ketua X-LAWS tersebut.

Marco membetulkan kacamata sebelum memberi isyarat kepada Lyserg untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Cinta memang sesuatu yang indah, namun sumber penderitaan terbesar di dunia... Tentu saja Maiden-sama menjalani siksaan cinta selama hari Valentine."

Kaki Lyserg melangkah panjang agar bisa menyelaraskan diri dengan langkah Marco, anak lelaki itu tampak penasaran, "siksaan cinta? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Biasanya dia kuminta untuk menulis novel tragedi cinta yang sangat menyayat hati, tahun lalu dia menulis tentang kisah cinta antara seorang pangeran dan anak gadis petani miskin... Cerita itu berhasil membuatku menangis selama tiga hari penuh..."

Lyserg kembali mengernyit, namun tidak berani mengungkapkan pikirannya yang menganggap hukuman kali ini benar-benar konyol.

Dua orang itu segera sampai di depan kamar pribadi Iron Maiden Jeanne, Marco mengetuk pintu dengan sopan sampai terdengar sahutan izin dari dalam.

Lyserg termangu ketika melihat kamar Maiden-sama begitu berantakan dengan kertas yang berserakan di lantai, tumpahan tinta dan bertumpuk-tumpuk novel cinta supertebal yang jumlahnya mungkin ribuan. Maiden ada di tengah ruangan, duduk bersimpuh di lantai

"Maiden-sama, maafkan kelancangan hamba, hamba ingin memastikan apakah novel tragedi cinta Anda sudah selesai?" tanya Marco sembari membungkuk, Lyserg ikut membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Tentu Marco, seiring waktu, aku jadi lebih lancar dalam menulis novel cinta... Aku cukup percaya diri kali ini, mau kubacakan?"

Air mata Marco mengalir deras, hatinya bergolak terharu mendapati kebesaran Iron Maiden Jeanne, "Anda begitu mulia... Hamba akan senang sekali, Maiden-sama."

Lyserg dan Marco duduk di lantai, mengambil sikap sopan mendengarkan. Maiden tersenyum singkat sebelum membuka mulut dan mulai bercerita.

_"Alkisah seorang Gadis Suci yang terpilih untuk mengalahkan kuasa jahat. Dia ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia, dia melewati berbagai derita. Namun dia tidak menyadari kalau derita yang terbesar ialah cinta. Mereka bertemu ketika sang pria mati, ketika harapan orang-orang di sekitarnya hilang, dan hanya si Gadis Suci yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sang Pria hidup kembali lewat sebuah ciuman, namun keangkuhannya masih ada pada dirinya bahkan ketika dia sudah diselamatkan, dia justru berbalik menganggap si Gadis sebagai pengganggu. Si Gadis yang awalnya berharap Sang Pria akan berhutang budi padanya terkesiap, tetapi disitulah perasaan cintanya bermula—"_

"Ma-maiden-sama... Apa ini kisah nyata?" tanya Marco, dia merasa tau cerita ini. Lyserg juga segera mengerti, dia tidak menyangka kalau ceritanya akan seperti ini.

Maiden mengangguk pelan, senyum anggunnya tetap terpasang,"boleh aku melanjutkan ceritaku?"

"Te-tentu... Maafkan kelancangan hamba."

_"Gadis Suci memang selalu diagungkan, namun dia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya dianggap sebagai gadis biasa, seperti yang pria itu lakukan padanya. Pria itu tidak menghormatinya, bahkan tidak memedulikan keberadaannya ketika si Gadis Suci hadir, membuat Gadis Suci bertanya setiap malam pada Tuhan, akankah Sang Pria suatu saat akan memperhatikannya? Pernahkan Sang Pria memikirkan dirinya seperti Si Gadis memikirkan Sang Pria? Akankah Sang Pria membalas cintanya? Ak —" _

"Cukup Maiden-sama... Hari sudah larut, ada baiknya kita pergi tidur." kata Marco sembari membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Eh? Marco, ini baru jam delapan... Tidak biasanya..." Maiden bilang.

"Hamba agak lelah... Hamba mohon diri." pamit Marco, dia keluar ruangan sebelum Maiden menjawab.

Lyserg dan Maiden mengikuti Marco dengan tatapan, pria itu tertunduk lesu, Lyserg dapat melihat bahunya bergetar, mereka memang tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena ditutupi rambut, namun si Diethel itu bisa menebak kalau Marco menangis.

"A-apa, ceritaku membuat kalian mengantuk?" tanya Maiden lugu.

Lyserg buru-buru kembali memandang Maiden, "ti-tidak sama sekali kok... Marco pasti terharu lagi dan akan menangis tiga hari penuh seperti tahun sebelumnya!"

Ya, memang Marco akan menangis selama tiga hari penuh lagi, bahkan lebih... Namun, bukan karena terharu.

Lyserg pun tahu satu hal,

Tao Ren memang berbahaya.

**おわり**

* * *

Idenya dari chapter bonus Shaman King, Christmas on Board... Akhir-akhir ini virus RenJeanne mengjangkiti gue lagi... Dan akhirnya terbikinlah fic ajaib ini... Gaje dan buru-buru sih tapi yah, yasudahlah...


End file.
